1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns wireless communication, including in the home or office.
The present invention particularly concerns power, and bandwidth, management in and for wireless communications systems, most particularly as may be located in the home or office.
The present invention still more particularly concerns power and bandwidth management for wireless communications systems, especially as are used in the home of office, that is adaptive, and tailored to communications conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
2.1 Bluetooth and Home RF: Industry Efforts for Wireless Networking
The present invention will be seen to concern power management in and for home and office wireless communications systems. Before specifically considering power management, it is useful to understand just what is the xe2x80x9cstate of the artxe2x80x9d in home and office wireless communications, circa 1999. In this regard, Bluetooth and Home RF are the leading international efforts for wireless networking.
Bluetooth (www.bluetooth.com) is an effort by a consortium of companies to design a universal framework that offers a way to access information based on a diverse set of devices (e.g PDA, mobile PCs, phones, pagers) in a seamless, user-friendly and efficient manner. Bluetooth envisages a functional and connectivity model based on a combination of wireless access technologiesxe2x80x94each matched to different device capabilities and requirements.
Another group of companies has formed the Home RF Working Group or Home RF (www.homerf.org), which has created the Shared Wireless Access Protocol (or SWAP).
The present invention will be seen to be a system and a method that can be implemented by use of the Bluetooth, or the HomeRF, standard and protocol, among other standards and protocols. Review of these wireless communications standards is useful primarily so as to show that the wireless communications links realized by the present invention are neither new nor exotic; circa 2000.
2.2 Bluetooth
xe2x80x9cBluetoothxe2x80x9d is each of a consortium, a standard, and a (prospective) class of products. The present invention will be seen to be none of these: it is a system and a method that can be implemented by use of the Bluetooth standard and protocol, among other standards and protocols. Review of Bluetooth is useful primarily so as to show that the wireless communications links realized by the present invention are readily implemented, circa 2000.
A few years ago, the telecommunications and computing industries recognized that a truly low-cost, low-power radio based cable replacement, or wireless link, was feasible. Such a ubiquitous link would provide the basis for small portable devices to communicate together in an ad-hoc fashion. A study was performed, and a technology code named xe2x80x9cBluetoothxe2x80x9d began to be defined. The goal was to provide effortless service for mobile and business users by means of a small, short range radio-based technology suitably integrated into production line models of a range of different devices.
Five companiesxe2x80x94Ericsson, IBM, Intel, Nokia and Toshibaxe2x80x94teamed up in May, 1998, to address the rising tide of information currently received on mobile computers, cell phones and personal digital assistants. The result was the Bluetooth wireless communications initiative.
As of October, 1998, some 200 companies including 3Com, Compaq, Dell, Hewlett-Packard, Lucent, Motorola, NTT DoCoMo, Philips, Samsung, Siemens and Texas Instruments have joined the Bluetooth Special Interest Group (SIG).
Bluetooth technology is intended to enable users to connect their mobile computers, digital cellular phones, hand-held devices, network access points and other mobile devices via wireless short-range radio links unimpeded by line-of-sight restrictions.
Eliminating the need for proprietary cables to connect devices, Bluetooth technology will increase the ease and breadth of wireless connectivity. Users will be able to automatically receive e-mail on their notebook computers via the digital cellular phones in their pockets, or synchronize their primary PC with their hand-held computer without taking it out of their briefcase.
The overwhelming interest in Bluetooth technology from a wide range of industries demonstrates the growing importance of wireless communication, said Andrew M. Seybold, editor-in-chief, Andrew Seybolds Outlook and keynote speaker at the Bluetooth Developers Conference. Mr. Seybold found the Bluetooth SIG to include the right balance of industry leaders who can make the vision a reality.
The Bluetooth specification version 1.0 was publicly released on Jul. 26, 1999, and product announcements are imminent as of Fall, 1999. Early Bluetooth-enabled products are expected to include mobile computers, hand-held PCs, digital cellular phones and peripherals such as printers, projectors, PC Cards and hands-free head-sets. Network access points will also be available to facilitate access to LANs and WANs.
The core Bluetooth programmed wireless transmitter/receiver is expected to permit a free flow of data without bulky cables. The technology, which ultimately may cost as little as $5, is designed to work anywhere, even on airplanes.
Low power consumptionxe2x80x94drawing only 0.3 mA in standby modexe2x80x94enables maximum performance longevity for battery-powered devices. During data transfer the maximum current drain is 30 mA. However, during pauses, or at lower data rates, the drain will be lower.
2.3 The HomeRF Working Group
xe2x80x9cHomeRFxe2x80x9d is also each of a consortium, a standard, and a (prospective) class of products. As before, the present invention will be seen to be none of these, but only susceptible of implementation under the HomeRF standard. Review of HomeRF is useful primarily so as to again show, as with Bluetooth, that the wireless communications links realized by the present invention are readily implemented, circa 2000.
The HomeRF Working Group (HRFWG) was formed to provide the foundation for a broad range of inter-operable consumer devices by establishing an open industry specification for wireless digital communication. The specification is directed to wireless digital communication between PCs and consumer electronic devices anywhere in and around the home. The HRFWG, which includes the leading companies from the personal computer, consumer electronics, peripherals, communications, software, and semiconductor industries, has developed a specification for wireless communications in the home called the Shared Wireless Access Protocol (SWAP).
To date, the high cost and impracticality of adding new wires have inhibited the widespread adoption of home networking technologies. Wired technologies also do not permit users to roam about with portable devices. In addition, multiple, incompatible communication standards have previously limited acceptance of wireless networks in the home. The HRFWG believes that the open SWAP specification will break through these barriers by (1) enabling inter-operability between many different consumer electronic devices available from a large number of manufacturers, while (2) providing the flexibility and mobility of a wireless solution. This flexibility is important to the success of creating a compelling and complete home network solution.
Since the formation of the HEFWG was announced in March 1998, the total number of member companies has risen to more than 90, and continues to expand quickly. The inclusion of nearly all the leading consumer electronics companies in the working group ensures that consumers will benefit from a wide variety of innovative, inter-operable devices for use in and around the home.
2.3.1 Shared Wireless Access Protocol
The SWAP specification of the HomeRF Working Group (HRFWG) defines a new common interface that supports wireless voice and data networking in the home. Representation from the wide range of member companies, which span diverse industries, ensures that the final specification is complete and robust, and that devices envisioned as part of the home network are inter-operable. The SWAP specification is on target for release at the end of 1998.
Some examples of what users will be able to do with the availability of products that adhere to the SWAP specification include:
setting up a wireless home network to share voice and data between PC""s, peripherals, PC-enhanced cordless phones, and new devices such as portable, remote display pads;
accessing the Internet from anywhere in and around the home from portable display devices;
sharing an ISP connection between PC""s and other new devices;
sharing files/modems/printers in multi-PC homes;
intelligently forwarding incoming telephone calls to multiple cordless handsets, FAX machines and voice mailboxes.
reviewing incoming voice, FAX and e-mail messages from a small PC-enhanced cordless telephone handset;
activating other home electronic systems by simply speaking a command into a PC-enhanced cordless handset; and
enabling multi-player games and/or toys based on PC or Internet resources.
2.4 Issues of Power, and Bandwidth, Utilization Optimization in the Home and Office Wireless Communications Environment
The present invention deals with issues, and problems, regarding the utilization of both (i) power and (ii) bandwidth in the wireless communications environment, particularly in the home and/or office. These issues and problems are reasonably sophisticated, and sometimes subtle.
It is, of course, immediately obvious that wireless-communicating, normally radio-communicating, devices that are battery-powered should attempt to conserve power to (i) maximize the duration(s) of communication connectivity, and (ii) minimize the duration, frequency, inconvenience and expense of any necessary battery recharging and/or replacement. It is less obvious that there is a tradeoff between battery power and communications bandwidth. Less power may be used to realize a given signal-to-noise ratio if more radio communications bandwidth is used, and vice versa.
Each individual radio-communicating device may normally acceptably use relatively more radio bandwidth without unduly interfering with other devicesxe2x80x94which may also desire large communications bandwidthsxe2x80x94if the radius of communication is relatively shorter. But how can a short communication radius invariably be assured? And, if sufficient power is normally provided for only but a short communication distance, how can it be assured that enough power will be available should communications need to transpire over a longer distance? And how can it be assured that multiple broadband communicating devices will never be in conflict?
Worse, power and/or bandwidth communications allocations requirements may change (i) over time and (ii) with the location(s) of communicating devices. A intrinsically low-power device, or just a device running low on power, may simply refuse to communicate at a high data rate, or in a high-power channel communications code. Such a low-power device may need a lot of bandwidth to successfully communicate at all. A wireless communications system must accommodate the requirements of communicating both to, and from, such a low-power device.
However, at another time, and/or in another location, another device, or even the same device, may have abundant power, and may reasonably have a requirement to communicate at a high rate and/or in channel communications mode that is of high overall power and/or a narrow bandwidth (i.e., at a high power per unit bandwidth).
The present invention will be seen to (i) present a communications system framework that is intrinsically superior for the home and office wireless communications environment, and then, this framework being established, (ii) show how wireless communications may be dynamically adapted and optimizedxe2x80x94both in power and bandwidthxe2x80x94to the exigencies of the moment, communicating optimally for conditions.
The present invention contemplates a new system organization, and method, for wirelessly communicating within the home or office, and certain new equipments needed to realize this new method.
Major problems associated with wireless at-home networks include (i) the wide variety of devices and applications which must be supported, (ii) cost, (iii) power constraints, and (iv) bandwidth constraints. The present invention deals with these problems in and by a dual strategy: (i) a superior home and office communications system xe2x80x9cframeworkxe2x80x9d is adopted, and then, this xe2x80x9cframeworkxe2x80x9d being set in place, (ii) wireless communications upon the xe2x80x9cframeworkxe2x80x9d is dynamically adapted and optimized in both power and bandwidth.
In the simplest possible terms, the wireless communication system of (i) superior design in accordance with the present invention is preferably (ii) operated adaptively, realizing superior wireless communication rates and reliability.
1. A Home and Office Wireless Communication System of New Design Uses xe2x80x9cAgentsxe2x80x9d; The xe2x80x9cAgentsxe2x80x9d Make the System Operate in Two Tiers, With Optimization of Communication
The improvement accorded by the present invention to the existing xe2x80x9cframeworkxe2x80x9d of home and office wireless communication systems is this: the present invention adds xe2x80x9cagentsxe2x80x9d. In accordance with the present invention, much of the communications power requirement for local, home or office, wireless communication away from xe2x80x9cclientsxe2x80x9d is moved from these xe2x80x9cclientsxe2x80x9d onto a new class of radio-communicating networked devices which include intermediaries in the overall scheme of wireless communications and are referred herein as xe2x80x9cagents.xe2x80x9d Examples for xe2x80x9cclientsxe2x80x9d include, among others, functional devices such as telephones, computers, televisions, key pad controllers, burglar alarms, household appliances, and hybrids thereof. These abundant, low-cost, agents are essentially non-power-limited radio-frequency transceivers that plug inconspicuously into otherwise unused wall power outlets of the home or business. The agents may physically resemble surge protectors.
The agents are reasonably capable and xe2x80x9cintelligentxe2x80x9d to self-organize into communications networks, as will be discussed. They are typically more capable than are the system clients, which are relegated to wireless communicating only with agents along but a few wireless links.
Although some clients, notably including non-portable species of computers and larger televisions, heavy appliances, and burglar alarms, are permanently connected to the power grid, other battery-powered clients, notably including telephones, portable computers and portable radios and televisions, can immediately benefit from the present invention""s re-partitionment of the xe2x80x9cframeworkxe2x80x9d of wireless communications. This is because the power requirements for these clients are sharply reduced: the clients need normally wirelessly communicate only to a very nearby agent a power-grid-powered wall-plugged radio frequency transceiver that is normally within the same room. Certainly, some clients that are permanently connected to the power grid may also be beneficially combined with agents.
Next, the same re-partitionment simultaneously beneficially conserves local radio frequency bandwidth. A client, especially a battery-powered mobile client, wirelessly communicates only with that agent to which it is electrophysically closest, normally over a distance of but a few meters. Very little radio frequency power need be used and, in accordance with the present invention, is used. The communications of other clients with other agents elsewhere in the same home or business is non-interfering (by action of agent-network-controlled agent-client communication, as will be explained).
The same re-partitionment also has a benevolent, or at worst a neutral, effect on issues of cost and diversity of devices supported. Basically, the abundantly-produced and liberally-sited ubiquitous wall-powered agents (i) eliminate, or at least mitigate, some of the requirements for (a) power, and/or for (b) sophistication in power management, in wirelessly-communicating home and/or office client devices. Meanwhile, the agents (ii) simultaneously lessen constraints, and/or any required sophistication, in the use of RF bandwidth by these client devices. Therefore, and although the agentsxe2x80x94the wall-powered RF transceiver modulesxe2x80x94are reasonably sophisticated (in accordance with existing communications protocols) in self-organizing into a wireless communications network, and are thus estimated to cost some few dollars each, the agents potentially (i) diminish demands on other home/office wireless communications system components, while (ii) adding great value to home/office wireless communications system performance.
The present invention is of good utility and effect just by addition of the agents, without more. However, once the agents are inserted into a home or office wireless communications system, the present invention contemplates still further improvements.
1.2 The Agents are Intelligent, Endowing the Wireless Communications Network Upon Which They are Distributed With xe2x80x9cAdaptive Intelligencexe2x80x9d as Permits Communication Optimization
The agents are not merely radio repeaters. They also implement an expandable, open-ended, dynamic, distributed radio communications management system.
The collective agentsxe2x80x94the distributed radio communications management systemxe2x80x94a) registers clients (either at-home or visiting), b) authenticates visitors, c) maintains a link to external networks (e.g., to the PSTN, or the Internet), d) self-organizes a communications mesh e) implementing the MAC protocol, f) implements the LLC protocol, g) maintains link addresses for all clients and agents, and, most importantly, h) adapts the mesh, and the communications upon the mesh, to the numbers, powers and instantaneous communications requirements of the clients then connected on and by the communications mesh.
Little of this functionality is earthshaking, being that it has, by and large, recently come to exist in cellular and other mesh communications networks. In the past, however, the digital xe2x80x9cintelligencexe2x80x9d associated with communications system management has been reserved for physically large, geographically extensive, communications systems such as might typically serve a town or a city. The present invention has the xe2x80x9caudacityxe2x80x9d to bring the most powerful mesh communications methodsxe2x80x94developed over decades at immense cost but as are now increasingly implemented in application specific integrated circuit chipsxe2x80x94directly into the smallest environment: the home or office. Exactly because this environment is the xe2x80x9cpoorestxe2x80x9d in every wayxe2x80x94in power, in bandwidth, and in the confusingly high diversity of low sophistication communicating equipmentsxe2x80x94it is the very environment that can most benefit from the application of state-of-the-art sophisticated distributed communications control methodology. This is exactly the present invention teaches to do.
1.3 A Two-Tier Wireless Communications Network
The agents and clients of the present invention implement a xe2x80x9ctwo-tierxe2x80x9d wireless communications system. The invention may thus be thought of as a xe2x80x9ctwo-tierxe2x80x9d wireless communications system, and/or to be embodied in a xe2x80x9ctwo-tierxe2x80x9d wireless communications system. The xe2x80x9ctwo tiersxe2x80x9d are tiers of a communications hierarchy: in a first communications tier the agents communicate with other agents; in a second communications tier the local clients of each agent communicate with that agent.
Communications in each of the two tiers may be, and preferably is, separately conducted from communications in the other tierxe2x80x94but need not be so separated and divided. For example, in one embodiment of the xe2x80x9ctwo-tierxe2x80x9d wireless communications system of the present invention communications between agents in one tier is at a different radio frequency than communication between an agent and its associated clients otherwise transpiring in the other tier. In another embodiment of the xe2x80x9ctwo-tierxe2x80x9d wireless communications system of the present invention communications between agents in one tier transpires during a different time slice than does communication between an agent and its associated clients otherwise transpiring in the other tier. In still yet another embodiment of the xe2x80x9ctwo-tierxe2x80x9d wireless communications system of the present invention communications between agents in one tier transpires with and at different code divisions than does communication between an agent and its associated clients in the other tier.
Although the communication in tiers is preferably so separated and divided in any of frequency, time division or code division, the communication need not invariably be so divided. Instead, the unique address of each agent and client can be relied upon.
Consider first the agents. When a group of agents is initially powered on, or a new agent is introduced to an existing group, all the agents will attempt to, and willxe2x80x94in a manner and procedure quite normal for wireless communicationsxe2x80x94form an ad hoc (wireless) communications network. Each agent attempts to communicate with every other. Some communications links are enabled; others fail. The agents serve to create ad hoc what can ultimately be expressed in a conventional connectivity diagram where, by convention, a line is drawn an the diagram between two devices that are (radio) communicating. Where no communication is present, no line is drawn.
The agents thus form of themselves, and without outside intervention or control, a (radio) communications mesh. This mesh, this ad hoc communications network, is the xe2x80x9cbackbonexe2x80x9d of the two-tier wireless (radio) communications network of the present invention. Communication between agents may transpire under the IEEE 802.11 standard, or the Bluetooth standard, or any suitable network radio communications standard.
Consider now the clients. The numerous clients are desirably simpler, and less expensive, than are the agents. The clients use less power than do the agents. Attendant upon a lack of both (i) sophistication, and (ii) power, the preferred clients are typically not capable, as are the agents, of self-organizing into a communications network. Instead, the clients may be and preferably are, by way of example, impressed with a series of fixed addresses at the times when they, are built. Upon being powered on, the client will look to communicate with each of these fixed addresses in turn, and will ultimately end up addressing a local agent. From this point forward the client will communicate only with its associated agent. This communication also may transpire under the IEEE 802.11 standard, or the Bluetooth standard, or any suitable network radio communications standard.
2. Embodiments of the Present Invention
Accordingly, the present invention may be considered to be embodied in each of (i) a local wireless communications system, (ii) a wireless communications system where power and/or bandwidth is allocated efficiently, (iii) a wireless communications system distributed among and between power-grid-powered intelligent xe2x80x9cagentsxe2x80x9d communicatively servicing battery-powered dumb clients, and (iv) a two-tier wireless communications system.
2.1 A Local Wireless Communications System
Therefore, in one of its aspects the present invention may be considered to be embodied in a local wireless communications system. A xe2x80x9clocalxe2x80x9d wireless communications system means a system for, most commonly, a home or a business, or even a farm or a mall or a school or a business park. However, a xe2x80x9clocalxe2x80x9d wireless communications system is not a system for a neighborhood, nor for a community, nor for a city, nor for other, still larger, areas.
The system has number of clients, at least one of which is powered from a portable power source. Each client locally wirelessly communicates by radio. Each client performs an additional function with, and for, a human user other than just radio communication. Indeed, this is the meaning of a xe2x80x9cclientxe2x80x9d, which is something that performs a function beyond just radio communication. Examples of xe2x80x9cclientsxe2x80x9d are radio-communicating telephones, televisions, computers, keypad controllers, burglar alarms, and appliances.
The system further includes a number of communication agents. Each agent is powered from a power grid. The agents first locally wirelessly radio-communicate between themselves in a local wireless radio communications network. The agents second locally wirelessly radio-communicating with the plurality of clients.
An optional communications gateway device, also powered from the power grid, controls local wireless radio communication (i) between the agents upon the network and (ii) an external worldwide communications network (e.g., the Internet).
By this organization the agents are each powered from the power grid while at least one of the clientsxe2x80x94and normally many, most or even all clientsxe2x80x94is powered from a portable power source. Nonetheless that an individual client may be powered by battery power source, it can radio-communicate to at least dome agent. Meanwhile, the several power-grid-powered agents communicate via radio links among themselves in a communications mesh network. Therefore, at the very onset, the system of the present invention suffices to extend battery-powered radio-communication from a battery-powered radio-communicating agent to at least some number of power-grid-powered communication agents.
If the communications system includes the optional communications gateway device, also powered from the power grid, that globally communicates to a worldwide communications network external to the local area of radio communication, then this gateway device may be functionally separate from all the plurality of communications agents, in which case it locally wirelessly radio-communicates with at least one agent. Alternatively, this communications device may be integrated with a communications agent, in which case it is powered from the power grid identically as is the communications agent.
The gateway communications device may be of the order of a modem, globally communicating via a physical communication channel of a wire or a fiber type. The communications device may be of the order of a long range radio or optical transceiver, globally communicating via an atmospheric communication channel of the radio of free-space optical types.
In either case, it is clear that a communications path is extended all the way from the at least one client that may be, and most often is, battery-powered via one or more agents, and via the communications gateway devicexe2x80x94all of which are power-grid-poweredxe2x80x94all the way to a global communications network.
Since only at least one client needs to be powered from a battery power source, not all clients have to be so battery-powered and, indeed, some of the clients may be powered from the power grid. In this casexe2x80x94where at least some clients are powered from the power gridxe2x80x94then at least some of these power-grid-powered clients are physically housed with some ones of the agents. The agents are, of course, all and always powered from the power grid. This is to say no more than that clients and agents may be combined, with some network-radio-communicating power-grid-powered devices being both (i) clients and (ii) agents without in any way diminishing, let alone destroying, the integrity of the present invention. For example, that a power-grid-powered computer work station should be network-radio-communicating (or vice versa that a network-radio-communicating computer work station should be power-grid-powered), in no way detracts from the application, and benefit, of the present invention that, to continue the example, a battery powered telephone should be radio-communicating to, and through, a power-grid-powered network-radio-communicating agent.
In certain, preferred, embodiments of the system the radio-communicating between clients upon the network is multi-hop. This multi-hop radio-communicating between clients upon the network is preferably may be in accordance with any of several wireless communications protocols.
To again emphasize the utility, and the trade-offs, in such a communications system, consider that the radio-communicating between clients upon the network preferably transpires in a communications protocol that consumes a relatively higher power while radio-communicating between the clients and the agents transpires in a communications protocol that consumes a relatively less power. Clearly the power consumed radio-communicating between at least that client which is powered from a portable power source, and an agent, which is invariably powered from a power grid, is less than power consumed radio-communicating between the of agents. Clearly power is conserved to the client, which is beneficial if the client is battery-powered.
Meanwhile, consider that the radio-communicating between the clients upon the network preferably transpires in a communications protocol that consumes a relatively more bandwidth (and relatively less time) while radio-communicating between the plurality of clients and the plurality of agents transpires in a communications protocol that consumes relatively less bandwidth (and relatively more time). Clearly the spectrum (and the time) of radio communication is partitioned. This is desirable when, as is the case with the present invention, available spectrum is made available to those devices with the power to use it (i.e., power grid power), and withheld from those devices without sufficient power (i.e., with only battery power) to fully avail themselves of it.
2.2 A Wireless Communications System Allocating Large Bandwidth Where There is Power to Use Bandwidth (Equivalently, Conserving Bandwidth Where There is Insufficient Power for Its Effective Use), or, Alternatively, Organized for Providing Power Where Large Bandwidth May Effectively Be Used (Equivalently, Accommodating Lower Power Where Bandwidth May Not Efficiently be Used)
By this point in this specification it should be beginning to be understood that the present invention is not merely yet another assemblage of parts, and yet another partitionment of a radio system, for moving a message by message by radio from point xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d to point xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, but is instead concerned with optimally so doing. Optimization in accordance with the present invention is in consideration of each of (1) power constraints, (2) bandwidth constraints, (3) the wide variety of radio-communicating devices and applications which must be supported, and (4) cost.
In another of its aspects the present invention may be considered to be embodied in a radio link management system for a home or office. The system has (i) a network of agents wirelessly communicating among themselves, and (ii) clients wirelessly communicating with proximate agents. An (i) agent may also be a (ii) client, and vice versaxe2x80x94although agents and clients are mostly separate. Control of the network may be (i) centralized, as on a network controller that is integrated with an agent, or may be (ii) distributed upon the network of agents. Some agent or agents, which may include an agent that is integrated with a network controller, typically connects to one or more communications servers external to the home or office, normally by fiber or by wire. This connection is most commonly to a worldwide digital communications network, also known as the Internet.
Each agent is most commonly a small radio transceiver plus logic and power supply that mounts on a wall and plugs directly into an AC power socket. Agents wirelessly communicate among themselves and with any agent that integrates a controller (if network control is centralized, which it most commonly is not) in a bandwidth-efficient mode since prime power is not an issue. Each clientxe2x80x94which is most commonly a battery-powered user devicexe2x80x94wirelessly communicates, normally by radio, with one or more agents, and normally with but one agent at one time.
Consistent with overall demand for the radio resource, the radio management system chooses the parameters for this communication in a manner which is (a) client-dependent, and which (b) uses the least power from the battery-powered clients. The agents establish an ad-hoc network among themselves, with routing among and between the agents being xe2x80x9cminimum hopxe2x80x9d to conserve bandwidth. Accordingly both power and bandwidth are conserved, each as and where required and desired.
The present invention addresses these issues of allocation, and optimizes radio communication, by creating the aforesaid radio link management system consisting of (i) agents plus (ii) clients. In this radio link management system (ii) clients wirelessly communicate through, and only through, the (i) agents. There is no client-to-client communication.
Each (ii) agent is a non-power-limited radio transceiver which attaches to power other than a battery. Most often an agent consists of a small radio transceiver plus logic and power supply that mounts on a wall and plugs directly into an AC power socket. Agents wirelessly communicate among themselves and with any controller (which may be centralized or distributed) always in a bandwidth-efficient mode (since power is not an issue).
The (ii) clients are radio-communicating devices that are power limited, and that are most commonly powered by batteries. Each (ii) client wirelessly communicates with an (i) agent.
Consistent with overall demand for the radio resource, the radio management system chooses the parameters for this communication in a manner which is (a) client-dependent, (b) using the least power from the client (which typically operates from a battery). For example, if radio communication demand is light, then a very powerful channel code might be used when the client transmits. Also, the information and channel rates may be different for different clients. When sending to a particular client, the radio management system uses a format which is compatible with the capabilities of that client.
When the agents establish an ad-hoc network among themselves, in which network communications paths may be, and most often are, multi-hop, then communication paths are xe2x80x9cminimum hopxe2x80x9d to conserve bandwidth. A client may send to an agent different than the one from which it receives: a client sends to the xe2x80x9clowest power requiredxe2x80x9d agent while it listens to the xe2x80x9clowest bandwidth consumedxe2x80x9d agent.
Accordingly, the radio spectrum resource may be viewed as being time-shared among agents and clients, although, in general, the radio resource manager/controller is free to partition time and spectrum in any way consistent with the capabilities of the devices, the demand, and the desire to variously conserve both battery power and radio bandwidth. This is an important concept: because the network is xe2x80x9cad hocxe2x80x9d; it configures in a manner best calculated to conserve bandwidth where, by operation of the present invention, power is innately conserved. If new clients and/or agents are added, the network will automatically re-configure. The network ends up being dynamic, and adaptive, to conserve both battery power and radio bandwidth. For example, suppose some battery-powered client constantly early discharges its batteries in a manner disadvantageous to its desired use. Under this condition, adding an agent plugged to a wall plug in close proximity to the client may serve to significantly help the client""s energy budget, and to usefully prolong the duration of the client""s operation before battery discharge occurs.
2.3 An Adaptive Distributed Wireless Communications System Based on Power-Grid-Powered Intelligent xe2x80x9cAgentsxe2x80x9d Communicatively Servicing Battery-Powered Dumb Clients
In yet another of its aspects the present invention may be considered to be embodied in a distributed radio link, or radio communications, management system.
Such a wireless communications management system serves to communicatively interconnect a plurality of clientsxe2x80x94at least one of which is powered from a portable power source and at least one of which both locally wirelessly communicates by radio and performs some additional function with and for a human user other than just radio communication. The wireless communications management system is implemented as a number of communication agents, each powered from a power grid within a home or business, that collectively form a communications mesh.
Each agent first locally wirelessly radio-communicates with other agents in a local wireless radio communications network, second locally wirelessly radio-communicating with local clients.
The agents collectively (1) register clients to the communications mesh, (2) maintain a link to external networks, and (3) self-organizing the communications mesh.
The collective agents preferably further (4) adapt wireless communications upon the mesh to any of the numbers, powers and instantaneous communications requirements of the clients then connected on and by the communications mesh.
Still further, the collective agents (5) authenticate visiting clients to the communications mesh. When the collective agents (2) maintain the link to the external networks, the preferably so maintain the link to a worldwide communications network, namely, the Internet.
Still further, the collective agents (3) self-organize the communications mesh, they implement the MAC protocol, and also the LLC protocol.
The collective agents preferably further (6) maintain link addresses for all clients and agents.
2.4 A Two-Tier Wireless Communications System
In still yet another of its aspects the present invention may be considered to be embodied in a two-tier wireless communications system.
The system has a number of communication agents that first locally wirelessly radio-communicating between themselves (to such extent as wireless connectivity in a local wireless radio communications network permits). This first locally wirelessly radio-communicating is in a first communications tier separate from any other communications tier. Each agent further second wirelessly radio-communicates with one or more uniquely associated clients (again to such extent as wireless connectivity in a local wireless radio communications network permits). This second wirelessly radio-communicating is in a second communications tier separate from the first and from any other communications tier.
Meanwhile, a number of clients each locally wirelessly radio-communicate to one or more associated agents, only; no communication transpiring to any un-associated ones of the plurality of agents. This local wirelessly radio-communicating is in the second communications tier.
By this partitionment the communication agents are self-organizing to produce a communications mesh while each of the plurality of clients is capable only of identifying, and communicating to, one or more agents. The clients become communicative from one to another only by communication links proceeding through one or more of the plurality of agents.
The first locally wirelessly radio-communicating between plurality of agents at the first communications tier may transpire, for example, at a first radio frequency while the second locally wirelessly radio-communicating between plurality of agents and associated ones of the plurality of clients at the second communications tier transpires at a second radio frequency.
The first locally wirelessly radio-communicating between plurality of agents at the first communications tier may instead transpire at a first time interval, while the second locally wirelessly radio-communicating between plurality of agents and associated ones of the plurality of clients at the second communications tier transpires at a second time interval.
The first locally wirelessly radio-communicating between plurality of agents at the first communications tier may even transpire at a first code division while the second locally wirelessly radio-communicating between plurality of agents and associated ones of the plurality of clients at the second communications tier transpires at a second code division.